Pledging of the Lukoi
by Nimue Kali
Summary: Post OotP, Harry is still dealing with the loss of Sirius when his sixth year starts, but little does he know that new surprises, allies, and enemies await him. OC characters, SLASH!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the Anita Blake series.

**Warnings:** THIS HAS HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING FINE DON'T READ IT THEN. Other than that there will be major bad language and some sexual content.

**Pairings:** eventual SS/RL/OC, HP/DM, SF/OC

**AN:** I got the idea to write this when I saw POA I didn't like how they did the werewolf. I love how they describe the werewolves in AB novels so I took the idea on that and intergraded it with HP, but to make some transition I had to add a couple of my own characters with their own world. Yes the hierarchy in the wolf pack and the names for the positions are from AB hence the disclaimer for Anita Blake also.

**Pledging of the Lukoi**

**By Nimue Kali**

Chapter One: Two DADA Professors

"Harry! Harry! Over here" he heard over the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 ¾, and saw Ron and Hermione waving towards him not to far off. Harry maneuvered himself through the throng of peers towards them with a small wave of his own.

"Hey guys, your summers this year where alright, I hope?" Harry asked in a demure tone, Hermione and Ron cast each other a knowing look at each other, ever since Sirius died last year Harry had become more depressed and withdrawn, and barely talk to them during the summer.

"Ah, it was alright mate nothing to spectacular, besides Hermione getting prefects this year." Ron replied trying to keep things light. Harry gave Hermione a hug in congratulations.

"Yes well, we better hurry and get some seats." Hermione replied humbly and practical as ever "I heard that we be having two professors for DADA this year."

"Really? I guess Dumbledore figures he'd get a decent DADA Professor if there was more than one; I wonder who they will be?" Harry replied instantly curious as they got on the train. They went on trying to find a relatively empty cabin When Ron bumped into someone when he wasn't looking.

* * *

"Tell me again why you insisted on coming with me, Cale" Gwendolyn ask again for the thousand time as she watch him ogle some of the seventh year students on the train. Two weeks prior Gwen received the shock of her life when she received an owl asking if she would be interested in becoming one of Hogwarts new DADA teachers covering the new hand to hand and weapons combat section of the course. Which lead her back to her friends excuse on the Hogwarts express train trying to find a relative empty cabin. 

"Well, Gwen sweetheart for starters I couldn't be called your life long friend if I let you come to merry old Britain on your own with no moral support…" he trialed off as he spotted another hot young bod. Gwen rolled her eyes as she watched him check out the young blonde boy, "and..." she prodded him to finished.

"Hmm? What...oh yes and I couldn't miss out on all the hot British men of course!"Cale exclaimed

Laughing at his 'you think I miss that look' She could only say "Oh yes, but of course darling!" in a very cheesy Brit accent which prompted another fit of giggles with Cale joining in. unfortunately she didn't notice the tall red head coming her way either.

* * *

Smack! 

"Oof!" was all Ron could get out when he got knocked on his arse.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Gwen exclaimed, as she reached out her hand to help the red head, who was still looking a little dazed.

"Ha! Gwen we haven't even gotten there yet and you're already putting the students in there place, way to go Professor!" Harry and Hermione looked at the two strangers in a little shock from the fact that the young woman in front of them who is half the size of Ron could of knock him down without even budging…wait did that guy just say Professor!

"Excuse me but did you say Professor?" Harry asked the young man in front of him.

"Yes he did. Hi I'm Professor Gwendolyn Chase; I'll be one of your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers" Gwen said to the two while helping the third who was still on the floor. Ron smiled in thanks once he was up, and then looked down in shock at the professor who knock him off his feet.

"Aren't you a little young to be a professor?" Ron asked with his usual tact and grace. "Ron! Can you be any ruder?" Hermione gasped out "sorry about that Ron rarely thinks before he speaks" she apologized.

"No problem I expect I'll be getting a lot of that once classes start" Gwen laughed off, Cale just snorted in amusement. "Oh I forgot to introduce my brother Cale; he decided to keep me company while I have an overseas job." Gwen introduced, gesturing towards the young man beside her.

"Hullo, I'm Hermione Granger, as you know by now this is Ron Weasley, and this is..."

"Harry Potter of course who can't recognize the saviour of the wizarding world by now" Cale interrupted shaking their hands, Harry blushed and looked down from the comment totally embarrass.

"Don't mind Cale he likes to point out the obvious" Gwen said to Harry all the while giving Cale a dark glare, he just shrug and smirked like the brat he is. Rolling her eyes Gwen continued "Nice to meet you all, you wouldn't happen to know which cabin the new teachers should go by any chance?" Gwen asked the trio.

"Oh it's not too far off, it's where the prefects also hold their meeting" Hermione ever knowingly chimed in "we will be happy to show you two the way Prof. Chase", she continued with a nod from the boys.

"Fantastic, I can't wait to sit down and relax the flight over was a bitch" Cale answered for Gwen, Harry chuckled at the comment Gwen just smirked. Hermione coughed uncomfortably then said "umm… this way", they lead Gwen and Cale down near the front of the cart when Gwen caught a whiff of something familiar and different all at the same time, she glanced at Cale to see if he smelt it too he caught her stare then nodded once that he did. 'Well Gwen thought to herself this is certainly getting interesting'.

TBC…..

AN/ I know horribly short I'm sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer!


End file.
